


Wardrobe Malfunction

by SneetchesToo



Series: Carlos Reyes Week 2021 [6]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneetchesToo/pseuds/SneetchesToo
Summary: Day 7: Free Choice “Is it too much to ask that TK shows up to work at the firehouse one day accidentally wearing Carlos’ APD t-shirt instead of his own AFD one?” (Carlos/TK)Carlos really should start checking TK’s clothing choices before he leaves the house.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Carlos Reyes Week 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114277
Comments: 24
Kudos: 336
Collections: Carlos Reyes Week 2021





	Wardrobe Malfunction

**Author's Note:**

> *This was a random prompt that I couldn’t not fill.

Carlos wasn’t sure why his phone was suddenly blowing up with texts from everyone at the 126.

Unless, of course, TK had gone and done something silly.

Which was definitely not out of the realm of possibility.

But it was almost midnight and he really just wanted to go back to sleep.

However, his so called friends had other ideas.

So he rolled back over and let out a sigh as he opened a text from Marjan first.

_Do you not check your boyfriend’s wardrobe before he leaves the house?_

No, actually, he didn’t.

TK was a grown man who had, according to both his parents, been picking out his own clothes since he was 18 months old.

Therefore Carlos didn’t think he needed supervision when getting dressed for shift, especially considering he’d probably be suiting up pretty soon after getting there.

_No I don’t. He’s 28. He can dress himself._

He hit send on the message before letting out a huff and opening the message from Judd.

_Look, I know y’all are gross and adorable and totally in love, but this is a bit much._

There was absolutely no clue as to what Judd was referring to though and Carlos simply rolled his eyes before replying.

_Context clues Judson…_

And then there was Paul.

_I’m going to assume that TK got dressed in the dark tonight? Presumably so that he didn’t wake you up? But even this a big move for him._

He had no idea what his insane friends were talking about and it was making his head hurt.

_What are you talking about Paul? None of you make any sense._

And then he got a text from Owen, this time though, it included a picture of TK.

It took him a minute to realize what the big deal was.

But then his eyes settled on the logo on the back of TK’s shirt and he couldn’t help but chuckle.

_Seems as though someone had trouble with his ABCs this evening. Also, why are your shirts so snug? Trying to prove something there son?_

He couldn’t help but cackle out Owen’s joke, something he was constantly teasing both he and TK about.

TK liked to joke back that he couldn’t help it that they had better ‘guns’ than Owen did.

The older man always took it in stride though and was always quick to snap back with something quirky.

_I swear I had nothing to do with this._

In fact, Paul was right, TK had showered and gotten dressed in the dark earlier as to not wake him up.

He had failed of course, because when he had gone to kiss him goodbye Carlos had dragged him back into bed for a quick make out session.

But then he had sent him on his way, his eyes never paying attention to what he was wearing.

Until now.

_Did TK switch professions on us Carlos? Is there something we should know?_

Tommy was always quick with the jokes now wasn’t she?

_Nooooo._

He watched as another picture came in, this time from Marjan, and TK was still wearing the wrong shirt.

The giant APD logo on his chest causing Carlos to chuckle again.

_We’re just sitting here making jokes, waiting to see how long it takes him to notice._

He knew for a fact that it would take his boyfriend a while to catch on.

He wasn’t stupid by any means, but he also wasn’t the most observant when it came to things like his wardrobe.

_How long has it been since you started picking on him?_

He laid back against the pillow and sighed.

Maybe he should give his boyfriend a heads up.

_Thirty five minutes._

Or maybe not.

So instead he simply sent Marjan a laughing emoji before tossing the phone into the space beside him, his eyes closing as he drifted back off to sleep.

When he woke up next it was a little after six and the sun was just starting to come up, peeking in through the curtain at just the right angle that made going back to sleep impossible.

So Carlos sighed before pushing himself up, heading into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

After showering and pulling on his boxers and a t-shirt he grabbed his phone from it’s spot on the bed and chuckled at the amount of missed texts he had gotten throughout the night.

Apparently the team’s teasing hadn’t stopped.

As if on cue, his phone started ringing, a familiar picture of TK showing up on the screen.

He answered it without a second thought.

“Good morning sunshine.” He tried his best to be as chipper as he could, knowing that TK would probably appreciate it.

“I can’t believe you let me walk out of here last night wearing your shirt.” Carlos couldn’t help but chuckle, and judging by TK’s groan, he didn’t appreciate it.

“How long did it take you to figure it out?” He really was curious just how late into the night, or better yet, morning, it had taken.

“I just figured it out!” The fact that it had been 7 hours blew Carlos’ mind, clearly his boyfriend had been thinking about other things.

“Who told you?” He guessed it was probably Mateo, the kid finally giving in after hours of dropping hints.

“Michelle!” Well that was unexpected. “We ran into her at a scene and she cracked some joke about you and I being the same person. When I asked her what they meant she pointed to my shirt, or better yet, your shirt. I was so embarrassed.”

“I’m sorry babe.” In all seriousness, Carlos did feel kind of bad that he hadn’t warned the man. “You do know they were all dropping hints all night though right?”

He heard the groan and mumbled string of curses on the end of the phone and he couldn’t help but laugh.

“Is that what all the damn commotion was about?” God his boyfriend really was a space cadet sometimes wasn’t he? “I just thought everyone was being weird.”

“They all just really love you TK, that’s all.” He hoped that TK knew that no one meant any harm by the teasing, after all, it was a pretty fun scenario.

“I know.” He let out a big a sigh on the other end. “I guess I’ll have to start turning lights on when I get dressed then huh?”

“Nah.” Carlos could feel the tension drop from the other end of the phone and he smiled. “Besides, you look pretty hot in that shirt of mine.”

“Just wait until I take it off.” He heard Marjan let out a howl on the other end, followed by a string of ‘dear lords’ from Judd, and he couldn’t help but laugh.

He was thankful they had friends who kept them on their toes.

Even when they were a little off.

**Author's Note:**

> *Comments make me happy.


End file.
